


SHIELD's Christmas

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Crack, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do agents of SHIELD celebrate Christmas? Like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD's Christmas

"It's Christmas, we should go somewhere," Daisy suggested when she came into the Director's office. "I'm bored just sitting here playing with my tablet." She leant on the doorjamb and crossed he arms.  
Coulson looked up from the files and papers he was categorizing. "You said that for the third time today, Daisy. I know it's Christmas, but we're agents, not some teachers or cleaners who don't have a work to do. I don't even know where we should go at the first place."  
"I'll come up with something. Please, Phil. Let us have some fun at least once a year," the young agent pleased again.  
"You can do whatever you want, I don't care," he responded and looked to the papers again. "But now go and let me do my work, Daisy. Please."

Daisy turned to go to FitzSimmons's lab and when she was half way there, she nearly bumped into ATCU's leader, Rosalind Price. "Uhm, I'm sorry! But I wouldn't go there if I were you, he's in the middle of some he-tells-everyone-it's-important-but-it-really-isn't work, not a very good time if you want to chat or… whatever you intend to do there."  
Daisy tried to pretend that she doesn't know about Coulson and Rosalind being together in front of her, but she just couldn't. She was happy that Phil is happy, so she attempted not to see her as a leader of an agency controlled by Hydra, who was collecting Inhumans under a plea of finding cure, which the actually didn't even tried to find, and tried to kill her boyfriend.  
"Unless you want to convince him to go to our Christmas party by any chance." She smiled and continued in her way.

"So, FitzSimmons, Christmas Day. We should go somewhere, what do you say?" Daisy asked and gave the two scientists an enthusiastic look.  
"Yeah, we really should," Jemma replied with British accent.  
"Fitz?"  
"Yeah, sure, Christmas," he answered pensively, analyzing some data about the Monolith on the computer.  
"Come on, guys! Why is no one acting all cheerful and Christmassy?" urged Daisy, leaning on a lab table. "We should at least do the embellishment. Anyone wants to help? No? I'll ask Lincoln and Mack then, hope they won't be too busy playing video games…" she muttered as she headed to the 'living room', where she left her boyfriend and best friend two hours ago.

"Guys, you'll help me create some Christmas mood here whether you want to or not," she shouted as she was approaching the room. Thorough she didn't find here only Lincoln and Mack when she entered their living room, but Bobbi and Hunter as well; they were playing 'Paintball' and didn't pay Daisy any attention at all. "Do you hear me?! Guys!" she yelled the last word a little louder so she could be sure that this time they heard her.  
"Uhm, Daisy, hi. D' you want to join us?" Hunter asked, still looking at the TV.  
"No, I don't. I have enough of everyone ignoring me," she said angrily, tablet in here right hand. She entered a few orders in it and the TV switched off.  
"Bloody hell, Daisy, we were in the middle of very interesting and well-going battle!" Lance Hunter exclaimed in excitement and slammed the controller on the floor.  
"Hunter, what the- it is just a game! We can play it another time, if you won't destroy the rest of the things here. What's wrong with you lately?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Bobbi," he answered in a much calmer tone.  
"Will you help me decorate the plane or not?"  
"Alright, there's no Hydra bombarding us with their jets any close and we have nothing better to do anyway," Mack answered.

"Christmas tree or mistletoe, we don't have any. And eggnog as well," Daisy noted as they finally found a box with baubles and tinsels somewhere in the storage. "Will any of you be so nice and ask May if she could land somewhere near Wal-Mart?"  
"We're in the UK's airspace, all you have here is Tesco or Sainsbury's," added Hunter, hanging red and gold tinsels above every window.  
"Whatever. …I'll go then," she sighed, "why are we going to Britain anyway? Doesn't Coulson know that being in London at Christmas is very dangerous? You never know which alien race you'll encounter this time."  
"FitzSimmons are forcing you to watch Doctor Who with them, aren't they?" asked Hunter like he pitied her.  
"Yes, but I actually like it. Time travel can be handy."  
"And we're heading to France," added agent Morse.

"May, I have a little request. We're, um, decorating and we need a Christmas tree and some more things, would it be much trouble if you landed somewhere and let us do the shopping? Please,"  
"It's not up to me, Daisy, ask Coulson," May answered and after a while she added, "Personally, I would like some eggnog too." It seemed that she smiled a little to Daisy.  
"Yeah, me too. I'll go back after a while," Daisy responded and went to Coulson's office again.  
She hoped that he won't be upset about her interruptions too much ad she also hoped that she won't find him and Rosalind doing something… unpleasant for her to see. But no, she was only helping him with the paperwork. She hasn't thought that he'll trust her so much to let her read and sort all the classified files. Daisy knocked on the door. "Ehm ehm, Coulson, May and almost everyone else on this plane asks you if we can afford a little holdup in the form of doing the Christmas shopping." He looked up with a suspicious look.  
"Is this some of your silly plans or does May really send you to ask me? Because I told you not to interrupt me."  
"And Miss ATCU here doesn't interrupt you? …Sorry, Ros, nothing personal." Daisy gave her a fake smile, lifted her hand to her mouth switching on the communication device every agent here has worn and said to it: "May, can you please tell Coulson that you really send me here?"  
"Of course, Phil, I send her there. Is it enough?" sounded from the comm.  
"Yeah, thank you," Daisy replied and switched it off again. "See? So, may we?"  
"Yes. I think I need a little break from this too."  
"Thanks. By the way, we're decorating the plane with tinsels and Christmas lights."

"So, Fitz and Simmons are staying on the Bus, Mack will get a tree, Lincoln and I are taking the groceries, Bobbi and Hunter will find someplace to buy a mistletoe and buy it, May, Coulson and Rosalind may do whatever they want. We'll meet there at eight. Copy that?"  
"It's not an operation, Daisy, it's just shopping. In London," noted Hunter, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets.  
"We're agents, we're used to do everything like that," Daisy pinpointed and took Lincoln's hand.  
"And what if we get lost? Everyone's not Hunter. I've never been in this city, for example," said Rosalind.  
"Really? How could you not be there, you're technically an agent! We have lot things to do then," replied Coulson, "we all have GPS and comms. Let's go then."  
Mack opened the Zephyr One's door and they all went outside to Christmas London. The jet was parked in Hyde Park and Fitz cloaked it before, so it cannot be seen.

***

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late, but we went on the London Eye and everywhere else possible before we actually did the shopping," apologized Lincoln when he and Daisy arrived to the meeting point in Hyde Park.  
"And I've won a stuffed Minion in a shooting game!" Daisy grinned and pulled it out from one of several bags she was carrying. It was big, yellow and with one eye. Stuart. "What about you, successful?"  
"I was in a pub," May answered.  
"Can you fly the jet?" asked Coulson carefully.  
"No. But it has an autopilot," she riposted dryly, "what about you?"  
"She forced me to go to Oxford Street!" he looked at Rosalind and lifted his hands full of paper bags to the air. "I hate shopping and crowded places."  
"You didn't seem like it when we were in Zara and you bought yourself six shirts, dear. Six!" Ros Price laughed, fixing her hair-do.  
"With my job I'm often out of shirts and these were so neat!" he defended himself.  
"Alright, I think we don't need to hear any more details. Hunter?" Daisy intervened in her boss and his girlfriend's conversation. In the meantime, they boarded the jet, put all the bags into the cockpit and sat down on the plastic stools.  
"Bobbi and I went to visit my family, who, haply, gave us a lot of mistletoe. What did you need it for at the first place? Please tell me you're not engaging us in this ol' Christmas tradition," he appealed on Daisy Johnson.  
"That's exactly what I intend to do. …Mack, that fir you get is exemplary. We can decorate right when we return back to the Bus!"  
"Thank you. Yeah, hell we can. I'm actually starting to feel this Christmas mood you talked about earlier."  
"And promise me, no more work today, will ya? Coulson?" she turned her head to SHIELD's Director, who was seated next to her.  
"Yeah, I promise, Sk- Daisy, sorry. Still can't get used to it…"  
"Doesn't mind. And, we're gonna make a proper American Christmas dinner!"  
"Oi! Why can't we have a British dinner?"  
"It's three to seven, Hunter, tough luck," she responded and laughed. Hunter snorted.  
"Excuse me, but can any of us actually cook? I don't think so," Mack propounded.  
"I can," Rosalind answered and everyone turned to her.  
"You do? Can you cook a turkey?"  
"I… think so. Never did it though."  
"I'm sure I can find something on the internet," Daisy suggested. She rested on her elbows.  
"Okay and I'll make the pudding," Hunter said.  
"Please don't. It would be a total disaster, furthermore no one likes it. English cuisine is weird," Bobbi responded. Something in the cockpit beeped and the jet jerked a little.  
"We've landed," said agent May. Everyone unleashed themselves, got up and went to take the bags and the fir.

***

Mack has landed the plane in the fields near Brighton; all eight agents sat around the table on which laid a plate with big roasted turkey and potatoes, two apple pies Daisy bought and eight jars of eggnog.  
Christmas songs were playing on the radio and there was a Christmas tree in the plane's first floor; there were even some presents under it.  
Everyone has changed into more appropriate dress for this occasion.  
A thick fagot of mistletoe hung at the stairs' rail.  
Rosalind with Daisy's and Jemma's help managed to cook the turkey after all.

Daisy and Lincoln bought a lot of eggnog, so after about an hour, everyone was little drunk. As they ate all the food (they were a bit overeaten), a slow song started to play, so everyone except May and Mack got up and danced for some time.  
Then it came to wine, so they got drunk even more; not to mention vodka.

Bobbi did coerce Hunter to kiss her under the mistletoe in the end.  
May and Mack was sick of all the fluff and Christmas mood, so they left the living room after a while. (Together. Daisy really didn't want to think about it.)  
Fitz fell asleep at the couch; Simmons's head leant on his chest. She fell asleep too. (They weren't used to drink that much.)  
After Bobbi and Hunter left the spot under the mistletoe, Daisy and Lincoln moved there; they were there for good ten minutes.  
Bobbi and Hunter came up with a drinking contest.  
Rosalind sat in Phil's lap (on the chair at the table). First, they were talking about work and then it turned into simple smooching; they didn't conceal their relationship anymore.  
Later, they moved into his bedroom. Daisy and Lincoln moved into her bedroom as well.

///

So that's the story of SHIELD's Christmas. The next day everyone woke up with hell of a hangover (FitzSimmons on the couch, cuddled to each other, Bobbi and Hunter at the bar, Daisy and Lincoln in her bedroom, Coulson and Rosalind in his bedroom, May on the other sofa upstairs and Mack on the floor under it; nothing happened between them) and Simmons cooked chicken soup for everyone.  
They cloaked the plane and stayed in Brighton for one more night; neither Mack nor May was capable of flying it.  
They went on a walking trip to the ocean, just as friends, not as a bunch of SHIELD operatives. And kind of as a fivefold date too.  
At least one happy and normal day before they had to get back to work and fight Hydra. At least one Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy about that one. 
> 
> I might mention that the plane they live in is a combination of the Bus and the new one from season 3, it can be a little confusing.


End file.
